Foundations
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Riley and Sydney take the next step into their marriage. Having a baby.
1. Chapter 2

"Riley stop it,"

_B_eep

"RILEY! STOP!"

Sydney Poole rolled onto her stomach and shoved her head under the fluffy pillows. Riley sat on his side of the bed, playing around with the alarm clock. The constant beeping always drove Sydney crazy, but amused Riley to no end.

"Sydney, it's time to get up," he said, pressing the buttons on the small device.

Sydney lifted her head up, and glared at her husband. Married for only a month, Sydney felt as if it were years.Riley set the clock down and smiled at her, pushing her messy hair away from her face.

"Ben and Abigail are expecting us in two hours. You have to get into the shower and get dressed," he informed her, as she grumbled.

"Why did we offer to do this again?" Sydney asked, as she pushed the blankets down.

Getting out of bed, Sydney went into the attached bathroom and started the shower. Riley stood in the doorway, cleaning his glasses with the bottom of his shirt.

"Because that's what godparents do. They offer to babysit their godchildren, when their parents want a day to themselves," he said, as Sydney hung a towel over the shower rod.

Sydney made a face, "We are too nice to them. They never offer to do anything like that for us," she said, pulling the hair tie out of her knotty hair.

Riley frowned, "That's because we don't have any kids," he said.

"I know that Riley. What I mean is, they drop Alex with us at every moment they can. Do they not love their child?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Sydney, of course they love Alex! Now stop complaining and get into that shower," he said.

Sydney grinned, "We'll save more water, if we share..." she said, biting down on her lip.

Fourty-five minutes later, Riley and Sydney made their way downstairs to the car, fully dressed and satisfied.

"If he throws up again, it's your turn to clean it up," Riley said, as they turned down the familiar street.

Sydney groaned, "Riley! Noooo!! You know how I get when I see puke," she cried.

Riley shook his head, "Well, it's only right. I did it the last time," he said, pulling the car up in front of the house.

They both got out of the car, and headed up the pathway to the Gates house. Abigail pulled the door opened, just as they stepped up to the door.

"Geeze Abby! Do you have to do that?" Riley asked, clutching his chest.

Sydney and Abigail giggled, and exchanged hugs. Stepping into the clean hallway, they heard Ben and Alex from the livingroom.

"He's just setting him into the playpen," Abigail said, as she shut the front door.

A few minutes later, Ben stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey guys!" he said, giving Sydney a kiss on the cheek and Riley a handshake.

"Thank's for doing this! It really means a lot to us," Abigail said, as she grabbed her purse off the table.

"Oh no! It's fine! It means a lot that you asked us to do it, and not some random teenager!" Sydney said, looking at her husband.

Riley gave her a look, and shrugged. Abigail and Ben looked at them for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, well.. we better get going. We wont be home too late," Ben said, as Abigail opened the front door.

"Oh take your time!" Sydney said, as they stepped out onto the front steps.

Riley coughed loudly, and Abigail looked at him.

"Are you alright, Riley? You're not catching a cold are you?" she asked, frowning.

Sydney shook her head, "Oh he's fine!" she said, waving her hand.

"Okay then... We'll see you a little later! Call us if anything happens," she said, before walking towards the driveway.

Sydney shut the door, and Riley began to complain.

"Take your time?! Weren't you the one that didn't want to do this?" he asked, as Sydney pushed past him.

"Riley, chill out! What was I supposed to say? "We really wish you would stop using our sex time to watch your kid?" " she asked.

"Well.. no.. but.." Riley started, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sure today will be fine! Alex will probably sleep all day, and we'll have to feed him once," she said, as she started for the livingroom.


	2. Chapter 2 2

The next morning, Sydney sat at the kitchen table, going over a set of proofs. It was a little after ten-thirty, when Riley stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why are you up?" he asked, making his way over to the sink.

Sydney looked up, her glasses sliding down her nose.

"It's almost eleven, Riley. And I have to get my work done," she said, before pushing the black framed glass back up.

Riley made himself a cup of coffee, and took a seat across from her at the table. After a few minutes, Sydney pulled the glasses off and dropped them onto the pile of proofs, sighing in defeat.

"Bad photos?" Riley asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"A pile of shit is more like it," she mumbled, running her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe you should get a different job," he offered, as Sydney got up to fix herself up with a cup of coffee.

"Riley, the job is fine. It's this new photographer they hired! He's terrible! Everythings too blurry, out of focus, too dark, too bright, or in a bad angle. They should fire him! I shouldn't have to quit my job because of him," she ranted, slamming the pot back down.

Riley got up from the table and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey, calm down. I was only kidding about getting a new job. Maybe the photos will get better, and you wont have to worry about fixing every single one of them," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"God, I hope so," she muttered, before looking up at him. "Why do you have a better job then me? You get to play around on a computer all day and not have to worry about paperwork and crap like that," she said.

Riley smirked, "Because I'm a genius and you're not?" he offered.

Sydney glared at him, "I think Abby was look for a babysitter this Saturday. Do you want to go?" she asked.

Quickly, Riley shook his head. "No! I think I've had my fair share of mashed peas and flying apple pieces for a while," he said.

"Then don't be a smartass, Riley. I am not in the mood for it," she said, stepping away from the counter.

Pulling all the proofs into a pile, Sydney shoved them back into her work bag, and placed it on one of the chairs, before collecting her dirty breakfast plates. Setting them into the sink, she turned the water on and began to wash them.

"So, what are your plans today?" Riley asked, as she scrubbed the plate.

"Umm, I don't know. What are you doing today?' she asked, rubbing her cheek on her shoulder.

Riley set the empty cup down next to the sink and shrugged, "I was planning on doing nothing today," he said.

"Nothing? What, like sleep all day?" Sydney asked, making a face.

"Well, no. Maybe. I don't know," said Riley, unsure of what exactly his plans were for that day.

Setting the clean plates down on the drying rack, Sydney dried her hands off with the dish towel.

"I don't have to be at the office until next week, so that gives me time to get stuff for the bedroom," she said.

Riley nodded, "We could do that tomorrow, then," he said.

"Okay, well, what do you want to do? Sleep? Watch TV?" Sydney asked.

Riley shrugged, "I don't know, just as long as it doesn't involve screaming kids," he said, shaking his head.

Sydney nodded, "I guess we could have sex, unless you're too tired to do that," she offered, with a shrug.

Standing there with a dropped jaw, Riley was at a loss for words. Sydney smirked and started off for the livingroom, when Riley grabbed her from around the waist. Letting out a squeal, Sydney felt herself being pulled off the floor and carried towards the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney was walking back to her desk, two weeks later, with folders of proofs in her arms.

"Hey Syd!"

Sydney looked to her right and smiled.

"Amy! Look at you! You're so tan!" she laughed, as her eyes scanned the tall blonde walking next to her.

Amy laughed, "I know! I think I'm too tan!" she said, shaking her head.

They finally reached Sydney's desk and sat down. Setting the folders to the already growing pile, Sydney kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet up underneath her. Opening one of the drawers to her desk, Sydney pulled out a bag of jelly beans and opened them.

Amy frowned, "Syd, since when do you like jelly beans?" she asked, as Sydney tossed a few into her mouth.

Sydney shrugged, "I've always liked jelly beans," she said, eating more.

"No you haven't. Syd, you hate jelly beans. Remember when we had that Halloween party four years ago, and the only candy we could get at the last minute was jelly beans? You had a shit fit, because you didn't like jelly beans," Amy said, as Sydney continued eating them.

"Aims, just.. stop! I'm eating my jelly beans and I am enjoying them!" Sydney cried, with a mouth full of beans.

Amy held up her hands, and nodded. "Okay, whatever," she said, and they moved on to talk about Amy's trip.

Halfway through their converstaion, they were interrupted by Sydney's assistant, Bobby.

"Hey Aims. Hey Syd," Bobby said, interrupting their converstaion.

Both girls smiled, "Bobby! My favorite person in the whole world!!" Amy cried, holding her hands up to him.

Bobby laughed, "No Amy, I will not take the Wilson shoot," he said, making the blonde groan in defeat.

Then he turned to Sydney, "Syd, you're cute husband just came in. I told him that you'd fallen in the toilet, and that you were halfway to Hong Kong by now," he said.

Amy snorted, while Sydney stared at Bobby in shock. Bobby began to laugh, shaking his head.

"Kidding. But, he's waiting for you outside," he said.

"Funny, Bobby. You can start going through all these proofs now. You can take a break around two," she said, making the younger man groan in protest.

Sydney grabbed her shoes and stood up, leaving Amy and Bobby by her desk. Making her way down the hall, Sydney thought about what Amy had said. She _did _hate jelly beans. But for some reason, when she went to get her morning coffee, the bag of colored beans looked so appealing to her. She just had to have them. Stepping into the empty lobby, Sydney spotted her husband sittind down on one of the black couches.

"Riley!" she called, making him look up.

He smiled at her, and stood up. Walking over to him, Sydney stood on her tiptoes to kiss him hello.

"What happened to your shoes?" Riley asked, when she pulled away.

Holding up the black heels, Sydney sighed. "I was talking to Amy, and I took my shoes off," she said, as she slipped them back onto her feet.

"I told you that those would hurt your feet, but I guess fashion comes before a husbands wise words," Riley said, once the shoes were back on her feet.

Sydney made a face, "Pain is beauty, Rye." she said, with a shrug.

Riley rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said, making Sydney chuckle. "I came over to see if you, my wife, wanted to have lunch with me," he said.

Smiling, Sydney nodded. "Of course I'll have lunch with you Riley! What kind of wife would I be, if I didn't have lunch with my husband?" she exclaimed, placing her hands to her heart.

"You're so funny. I married a comedian!" he said, with an eyeroll.

Sydney slapped him lightly on the arm and nodded towards the exit, "Come on. You're buying me lunch," she said, as they stepped out of the office.

Once they stepped onto the sidewalk, they started down towards the deli. Sydney wrapped her arm around Riley's waist, while he drapped his arm around her shoulder. Leaning into his side, Sydney rested her head against him.

"Riley?" she asked, as they walked.

"Yeah?"

"Do I like jelly beans?" she asked, wondering if her hate for the sugary treat was well known.

Riley looked down at her, and she looked up at him.

"Um..yeah. Don't you remember when I suggested we give out jelly beans for Halloween last year, instead of all that other candy? You wanted to kill me, right there in the store" he asked, as they walked.

"I did?" Sydney asked, confused.

They stopped at the corner of the busy street, and crossed it.

"Yeah! You said that jelly beans weren't the mandatory Halloween candy and that if I ever suggested to buy them, you would make sure I suffered a long and painful death," he said, as they headed into the deli.

Standing on the semi-long line, Sydney looked ahead in a daze.

"I said that?" she asked, a little dazed.

Riley was watching her now, confused and slightly worried.

"Yeah..Sydney, are you alright?" he asked, making her flinch.

Turning to him, she nodded.

"Yeah, fine!" she said, turning back to face forward.

"I'm just fine.." she said, thinking long and hard, about her sudden change of heart to a specific piece of candy.


End file.
